


Cirque du Cipher

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cervitaur, Circus, Deerper, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Switch Bill, Switch Dipper, bestiality i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, the Cervitaur, should have listened to his Gurnkle, when the older man warned him not to go too far out into the forest. Now he has found himself forced to preform in a circus, by a sadistic Ring Master. Now being Proofread by TheHylianBatman (Discontinued, but may be updated later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper walked through the forest, his ears twitching at every little sound around him, hooves snapping twigs on the ground. He'd been warned by his Grunkle that going too far away from home could be dangerous. The young Cervitaur was sick of his normal surroundings, and wanted to see more of the world. As he walked between two trees, he felt a shiver go through his body, and found himself in an area he'd never been before. Looking back behind him, his eyes widened. Where he'd come from, there was no longer a forest, but a large mountain side, and he started to panic, pounding his fist against the rock.

 

“No... no!” Dipper whimpered, shaking his head. “Mabel...Grunkle Stan...” He scratched at the rock, kicking at it with his front legs. What had happened? Where was the forest he'd just come from? Why couldn't he go back? Backing away from the rock, he turned, running along it, looking for another way back. There was a loud bang, and a painful tickle shot through the creatures body. He glanced down at his front right leg, and let out a loud scream at seeing blood, passing out from the shock.

 

When Dipper woke up, he couldn't move. He struggled, and it was too dark to see anything. It hurt to move his right leg, and he could tell that his legs were tied up with rope, along with his wrists. He had a cloth in his mouth; it was making his mouth dry by soaking up all his saliva. He began to cry. Suddenly, he began to feel motion. Bump, bump. He heard a strange noise he'd never heard before, and there was a foul smell. Then his head hit the side of the crate, causing him to yelp, and he listened to the voices as they began to speak.

 

“I'm telling you, those pictures I sent you were real!We've had him sedated, but I think he is awake now.” A man with a deep voice said. “You won't be sorry about having a creature like this in your show!”

 

Another man spoke; his voice was higher-pitched, and cheerful. “Alright, from the pictures you sent, this will be our best attraction! Come with me, we'll discuss your payment.”

 

There was a cracking noise; as the lid of the crate was opened, Dipper looked up with terror-filled eyes as two men looked at him. “Well, I'll be damned....” One of them said. “Better sedate it before we move it to it's new home, don't want it kicking us or getting us with it's horns.” With that, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the strange boy. Dipper struggled to get up before being shot with a tranquilizer dart, and passing out again.

 

“Hey, wake up!” The higher-pitched voice was back. There was a sound of metal striking metal, sending a loud ringing through Dipper's ears.

 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his head hurting badly. He was no longer tied up;he was laying on a bed of hay. He forced himself into a sitting position. He was in a cage, thick metal bars all around it, with a feeding trough to his right. “Where am I?” The young Cervitaur asked, arms wrapped in fear around his human half, glancing at the man in front of the cage.

 

“Oh, so you can speak English!Good, that makes my job much easier.” The man was tall, around 6'6", with tanned skin, golden blond hair, and almost yellow eyes. He wore a yellow tailcoat, black pants, black and white saddle shoes, a yellow plaid vest over a white button-up shirt, a black bow tie, and a black top hat, a triangle with one eye on the front of it. In the man's hand, he was holding a thick, black bullwhip. “You are going to make me a lot of money.”

 

“Money?” Dipper asked, confused.

 

“Ah, right. You wouldn't use money. Well, humans need money; money makes the world go round, you see?” Bill could see the monster was still confused, and let out a sigh. “Never mind. It isn't like I really need to explain it to you, anyways. It's just something really important for us to make a living with.” He put his free, black-gloved hand around one of the bars of the cage, looking at Dipper with a large grin. “You do what I tell you to do, and you won't get hurt. Well, too badly, anyways... Ha... AND you will be fed. Disobey me, and, well...” He glared. “You won't like me when I'm angry. Or the food you will receive for a bad performance.”

 

“Why am I in here? I don't understand what's happening...I just want to go home.” Dipper looked down at his bandaged leg, letting out a whimper. “I just want to go home...” He suddenly became aware of something tight around his neck;he reached up to remove it, but when he tried to pull at it, it gave him an electrical shock, causing him to scream.

 

Bill laughed. “Yeah, I wouldn't try to remove that if I was you. That right there is insurance that you won't try to escape in the middle of a show.” He came into the cage. “If you try to run or you disobey me, a shock will come from that collar, and I can control how bad of a shock that is.”

 

The magical creature stared at the human in horror. He'd never met a creature so cruel before, and he wished he'd listened to his Grunkle. “What do you want me to do?” He said, in a small voice, not liking the grin on Bill's face.

 

“Anything and everything I ask of you.” Bill said softly, grabbing the Cervitaur by the chin, looking into Dipper's brown eyes. “I'm glad they found a cute creature like you, it will make things much more... interesting~ here.” He ran his hands over the young Cervitaur's human half. “Yes...very interesting...” Dipper couldn't stop himself from blushing at the man's touch, letting out a shiver. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Bill licked his own lips, rubbing a gloved thumb over Dipper's left nipple, hearing the boy gasp. “Get some rest, tomorrow, your training starts!” With that, Bill left the cage, locked it, and pulled the curtain closed, leaving the poor, confused Cervitaur alone in the dark.

 

To be continued...

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, if you want actual plot, wait for chapter 3

 

When Dipper awoke, he could hear music, children screaming, and people laughing. He pressed himself into one of the corners of the cage, and picked up a piece of straw. He rubbed it between his fingers, letting out a sigh. “Mabel... Grunkle Stan... I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be seeing you guys again...” His ears twitched, going back, as he heard the lock rattle against the cage. His heart started to race, and he slouched forward.

 

Light from the lights around the circus dimly lit the cage, as the curtain was opened slightly to allow Bill to enter the cage. “Now that you've had some time to get use to your new home...” He walked up to Dipper, grabbing him roughly by the chin, liking the look of terror in the Cervitaur's eyes. “What is your name? You must have one.”

 

Swallowing, Dipper's eyes darted  to the right. “Dipper....” He scuffed his front hoof into the floor of the cage nervously.

 

“Dipper?” Bill thought for a moment. “Ha! I think, for the show, I'll call you Deerper!” He laughed at the face the creature made. “Until your leg is healed enough for you to begin training, you'll be just a show piece. It isn't hard, you just walk around the cage when the customers come over to look at  you. It would be best if you stand and move at an angle that won't show your wound.” He ran a hand over the Cervitaur's leg above the wound, feeling him flinch. “If you do a good job, I will do something nice for you; if you try to do anything I don't like...” He pressed his thumb right above Dipper's wound.

 

“Ahh! It hurts!” Dipper cried out, tears filling his eyes. “I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!”

 

“Good.” Bill moved his hand, grabbing the creature's chin again, and running his thumb along Dipper's bottom lip. “Be a good boy, then....” He moved away from Dipper. “I will call you by your stage name.” He exited the cage, locking it again, and closing the curtain.

 

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself again; the human man scared him. It wasn't a normal fear, and he couldn't figure out what to call it. Standing up, he moved so that his right side was facing the back of the cage, laying in the pile of hay. The boy hung his head. He hated feeling so helpless, he hated being caged up, and he missed his family so much.

 

It wasn't long before he heard the loud voice of the man. “And here we are, ladies and gentlemen! Our newest attraction, and you all are the first to see this strange creature!” Bill pulled open the curtain. Dipper's eyes squinted automatically, and the Cervitaur rose to his feet. “Deerper! He is half boy, and half DEER!” There were gasps and people gawked at the monster. “No photographs, please! Just enjoy the creature in all its glory!”

 

“I bet it's fake, it has to be some type of special effect!” A woman called out.

 

“I can assure you, this creature is very real!” Bill glanced at Dipper.

 

Dipper didn't know exactly what Bill wanted, so he scuffed his hooves on the floor of the cage, stood on his hind legs, and heard the crowd gasp. He grabbed the top of the cage with both hands and swayed his body back and forth, his leg hurting, but he knew it was better than what Bill could do to him. The crowd loved it; they were clapping, and they wanted to see him do more.

 

“Hahaha!” Bill laughed cheerfully. “As you can see, there are no electrical parts on him! He isn't part of our animal show yet, but he will be in the show soon!” He closed the curtain, Dipper moving back down. “Now, over here, we have...” Bill's voice trailed off as he moved away from the cage, leaving Dipper alone again.

 

Laying down on his side, Dipper decided it would be best to go to sleep, and maybe, in the morning, things would end up being a dream. Breathing lightly, he kicked his legs in his sleep, his tail twitching. “Mn... get back here... stupid squirrel...” He mumbled in his sleep. “Hm?! Huh? What?!” Dipper awoke to hands running down his back, through his short hair. “What are you doing?” He asked, looking back at Bill.

 

“I want to see exactly how you work...” Bill said, rubbing Dipper's tail. The creature stiffened, and let out a small noise.

 

“How I... work?” Dipper's heart was speeding up; he wanted to move away, but he was scared of the collar electrocuting him.

 

“Mmhmm... like... here!” The human moved his hand to Dipper's deer half stomach, before sliding it down to where his cock was, rubbing the area. The Cervitaur's eyes widened, becoming hard against his hand.

 

“Hey! D-don't!” Dipper gasped, the human trailing his fingers along his now erect penis. The young Cervitaur had never experienced this sort of thing before; he'd only just reached the age where he'd start going into heat.

 

“Well this seems to work just fine~...” Bill said quietly, moving his hand to Dipper's ass. “Let's see about this...” He pushed one of his fingers into the boy, feeling him clench up around his finger. “Tightening up is only going to make it hurt...” Bill slowly started to move his finger inside him.

 

Dipper let out a whimper. “Ow! That feels weird! I-I don't think we should be doing this.” He loosened up, starting to pant.

 

Bill had brought his bull whip into the cage with him, just in case he needed to use it, and an idea came to him. He pushed another finger into the Cervitaur, spreading his hole nice and wide, and then he removed them. He moved to be out of the way of Dipper's hooves, pressing the bottom of the whip's handle to the boy's ass. Dipper's eyes widened; he went to get up, but Bill pushed the whip handle into him.

 

“Ahh! No! G-get it out!” Dipper cried out, trying to pull away.

 

“You said you would do anything~! You better stop struggling, or do you want me to activate your collar?” Bill questioned, pushing the handle deeper into him. “Get on your knees...” He saw Dipper had tears welling in his eyes, but the creature obeyed the order; he sat up and tucked his knees under himself, his tail twitching.

 

“... why are you doing this?” The teen made small noises, feeling uncomfortable with something foreign being pushed into him, and confused about his erection. Grunkle Stan had planned on talking to him about mating season, but Dipper had been putting it off, saying they had a while before he needed to know about it.

 

Boy, was that a mistake.

 

Slowly, Bill started to thrust the handle in and out of Dipper, hearing the creature's gasps. “You ARE enjoying this!” He began to move the handle faster into him, Dipper's body jerking. “That's right~...” Bill wiggled the handle inside him.

 

“Ah!”

 

Bill pushed it in deeper, moving it harder, watching Dipper bend forward, and dig his nails into the bottom of the cage. Unzipping his pants, the human pulled his cock out, removing the whip handle. He gripped onto the creature's hips before thrusting his cock into him roughly. Dipper screamed, trying to get away again; Bill was thicker than the whip handle, and there was something on the tip of his cock that felt cold; whatever it was, it was rubbing against his insides with each of Bill's thrust. It wasn't a bad feeling

 

“Pull it out! I don't want this!”

 

“Urgn, it doesn't matter what you want, kid! I own you, and I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want!” The human grunted, enjoying the feeling of the beast around him. He held onto the Cervitaur's hips, rocking against his ass hard. “You're lucky I even bothered to prepare you.” Bill moaned, closing his eyes.

 

Dipper let out small sobs, his hips rocking backward into Bill instinctively. Why did this human want to mate with him?! He didn't understand, nor did he understand how something could hurt and feel good at the same time. But if he tried to fight the human, he was sure the collar would hurt worse than the pain he was currently feeling. Shivers shot thought his body; he was feeling really hot, and began to moan louder. The sounds coming from Dipper soon became more deer like, loud and high-pitched; which only made Bill thrust harder.

 

“I... I can't...” Dipper cried out, his lower half standing up and forcing Bill to stand. He rocked his hips back quickly into Bill's, breathing heavily. “More.. I need more!”

 

Bill smirked, moving a hand around to stroke Dipper's cock, pulling out of him and thrusting back in as deep as he could. The Cervitaur tightened around Bill's cock, the human tightened his hold on Dipper's cock, and they both let out deep moans as they came. Dipper felt the warm cum as it shot inside him, his own cum covering Bill's hand, and he panted heavily.

 

“Glad to see everything works properly..” Bill said, pulling out of Dipper, watching him collapse completely to the floor with heavy breaths. “We're going to have to do THAT more often!” The Ringmaster fixed his pants, walking around to look down at Dipper's face. “Get some rest. I'm proud of you, kid; you were able to handle that without much of a fight. Let's see if you can follow orders during training for the show, starting tomorrow.”

 

Dipper's whole body was twitching; it still felt really hot, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Humans were scary; he'd been told about them from his Grunkle, but he never really believed him. If he'd stayed close to home, none of this would've happened, and he wouldn't have just had a human... mate with him in such a way.

 

Bill reached over, running a finger over the Cervitaur's ear. “Keep behaving like this, and we won't have ANY problems. I have to go now. I can't wait to see the money you bring to this place.” With that, the human was gone, leaving Dipper alone once more; only this time, a small part of him wished the human stayed with him.

 

To be continued...

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am going to say this here: I will not be going into details of certain things, like Dipper's bathroom habits, or going beyond saying he has to get cleaned up after being electrocuted(as I believe bodily functions happen while being electrocuted or scared). This is just to let you guys know, those subjects are just being left unsaid for the most part.

 

Training started early that morning; Dipper had woken up before the sun had even started to rise. His ass still hurt from what had... happened the night before; his eyes were crusty from crying, and he looked up at the grinning. blond man standing over him. “Since your leg is still wounded, we're going to start your training slow.” Bill grabbed his arm and helped the young Cervitaur up, watching Dipper's legs wobble.

 

Dipper was led out of the cage, looking around the grounds. There were many different types of humans, all shapes and sizes. There was even a man with four working arms. Humans were walking around doing different jobs; some were cleaning up animal droppings, others were working on their acts, and some were just sitting around talking. Eyes quickly landed on him, watching him follow behind Bill, and he pressed himself closer to the human.

 

“They're all... staring at me...” The Cervitaur said quietly.

 

“Well, many of them haven't seen you yet, or a creature like you.” Bill put an arm around Dipper's human half's waist. “They also probably heard your cries from last night~.”

 

The young monster's face turned bright red, and he quickly looked at the ground. Bill led Dipper to the big tent, where the main shows were held. It was already set up with different show props. “What is training, exactly?” The creature asked, kicking one of the balls on the ground.

 

“It would be a shame if you made your leg worse, so we are going to start with juggling.” Bill handed the creature two small balls. “This won't put strain on your leg, and it'll be part of your first act!” He smiled at Dipper, who looked at the balls, confused. “Once you master this, hopefully your leg will be healed, and we can get more into actual training for the show.” He let out a sigh. “I wish they'd used tranquilizers instead of outright shooting you.”

 

“... what's juggling?” Dipper squeezed the small balls in his hands.

 

Bill picked up a couple balls for himself. “Alright, watch me, then try to mimic what I do.” He tossed the balls in the air, beginning to juggle. “You want to keep the balls moving, and not let any of them fall.” The Ringmaster watched as Dipper tried and failed to keep the balls moving, the Cervitaur getting frustrated at having to pick the balls back up.

 

“How did you make it look so easy?!”

 

“Loooots of practice!”

 

Standing was bothering Dipper's leg, so he laid down, tucking his legs under himself. “Why do I have to do this?”

 

“Because I own you, and people like to see animals doing tricks.”

 

“I am NOT an animal!”

 

“Well, you sure aren't human!” Bill heard the Cervitaur snort angrily. “Get used to it; to us, you are a freak of nature, and THAT is what makes us money!”

 

“I still don't understand this money stuff...” Dipper mumbled, trying to juggle again.

 

Bill laughed. “You don't need to. You won't be seeing any, but it pays for your food and keeps this place running.”

 

“Good. Maybe, if things don't go your way, I can go home.” Dipper cried out loudly when his small antlers were grabbed roughly.

 

“If this place shuts down, you won't be going home.” Bill forced him to look up, pushing his head back by his antlers. “I'd make sure to keep you with me. I paid good money for you, and last night was a lot of fun~.”

 

Dipper shivered, staring up at the human man. “Fun for you...”

 

“Exactly! Now you're getting it! Ha!” Bill released his antlers. “Now, keep practicing.”

 

For three hours, Bill sat in a chair, watching Dipper try and fail at juggling. Each time Dipper almost got it, his eyes filled with excitement and hope, only for one of the balls to drop, and his ears would go back. Bill was getting bored, and was about to tell Dipper that he could continue to practice in his cage, when Dipper finally got it right.

 

“L-Look! I'm doing it!” Dipper's tail did a wagging motion; his eyes were wide, and his ears were perked up.

 

“Great!” Bill clapped. “Now, try it with three.” He tossed him a third ball, and Dipper barely caught it, almost dropping one of them. “Do that for a little longer, then we can get some breakfast.” While Dipper was juggling, Bill cracked his whip at him, causing the Cervitaur to flinch and drop the balls. “Try it again. Don't be distracted from juggling! Continue, no matter what is going on around you! There will be loud noises and others around you during the show. It wouldn't be good if you suddenly got nervous and dropped what you were juggling.”

 

“How am I supposed to focus with you trying to whip me?!” Dipper snapped, slowly coming back to normal. All the things that happened to him since he had left the safety of his forest had left him confused and vulnerable from the shock. He didn't like being treated like property, and he didn't like feeling threatened by the human. His instincts told him to get up and ram him with his antlers. “Get this collar off me, and then we'll see how tough you are with that thing.”

 

Bill frowned, not liking Dipper talking back. “Getting a little back bone? That's no good...” He pulled out the collar's remote, sending an electric shock through Dipper's body.

 

“Ahh!” Dipper screamed, putting his hands to the collar and falling onto his side. His legs were kicking, and tears were coming from his eyes. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

 

“Want to try talking back to me again?!” The human stopped holding the button down.

 

Dipper whimpered. He was shaking, and his legs still kicking. He wanted to scream how much he hated the human, but he was really scared of him. He wished he could just remove the collar. “No!”

 

“Good. Let's get you cleaned up.” Bill roughly pulled him up. “I would have you continue, but the others need to practice.” He took him to one side of the tent. “Hold still.” The Ringmaster turned on a hose, washing down the Cervitaur.

 

The young creature felt humiliated, holding himself for comfort. He shook his body when the water was turned off, scuffing his hooves into the mud nervously. “Are you... going to put me back in the cage again now?”

 

“I said we'd get some breakfast.” Bill said, leading him out of the tent. “You did manage to learn juggling. We just need to work on keeping your attention on what you're doing, and not the sounds or movements around you.” He paused for a moment. “Hmm, I wonder what you eat.”

 

“Back home...” Dipper started, looking at the ground. “I would eat fruits, vegetables, grass, eggs, and sometimes fish...” His voice was small, his throat hurting from the shocks that had gone through it. “Apples were my favorite...”

 

Bill took him to another tent. It was yellow and black, with a large rug that had a triangle in the middle of it, a few pieces of furniture, a large desk, and a large black bed. “Apples? Well, aren't you lucky!” Bill walked over to a basket on his table; it was filled with apples. “There's an orchard nearby; I bought these from one of the farmers.”

 

Dipper licked his lips walking toward the basket. “They look really good...” His damp tail flicked, taking one of the apples, and biting into it. “Mmn! Juicy! This is better than the ones from home!” His tail went faster eating the rest of the apple.

 

“Glad you like it.”

 

The Cervitaur went to grab another apple, only to have his wrist grabbed. “What is it?” He asked confused.

 

“One apple for a good job... If you want another...” The human ran his hand up the creature's arm. “You are going to have to do something... else~...”

 

“Not again... Please... It-it hurt before...” Dipper tried to pull away from Bill.

 

“If you are obedient, I will be a little... gentler this time...” Bill whispered into the Cervitaur's ear. He heard Dipper let out a depressed whimper, before the creature willing walked with him to his bed. “Good...” The human went to his bedside table, pulled out a small tube, and walked behind Dipper. “It should feel a little better this time.”

 

Dipper let out a yelp, feeling the lube-covered fingers pushed into him; it felt strange. He closed his eyes, his hands and front legs on the bed, his breathing hitching. Dipper rocked his hips back into Bill's hand, figuring that was what he was supposed to do. The boy's cheeks were flushed pink, and he'd become hard, feeling Bill move his fingers faster inside him, spreading his hole. He pushed them into him as deep as he could, moving a third finger in.

 

“Ah! I.. I... It feels...” Dipper let out a moan, hunching forward.

 

Bill listened to the Cervitaur's moans, unzipping his pants with his free hand, and pulling his fingers out. “Alright, just like last time...” He coated his cock with lube, then positioned himself. His cock piercing pressed up against Dipper's ass and he thrust into him. “Ung...Buying you was... the best decision I ever made~!” He held his hips, rocking against him.

 

Dipper gripped the sheets. His eyes rolled back, his body feeling hot. It did feel much better than before; it must have been the strange... stuff the human had placed on himself. He bucked his hips back into Bill's, letting out small gasps, and started to pant. Bill pulled out and thrust back in, moaning, loving the feeling of Dipper insides. The human moved his hands up Dipper's back, dragging his nails down, feeling Dipper give a big shiver with a gasp.

 

“You like that, do you~?” The man asked, moving his hands up again, and dragging his nails back down.

 

The creature's right back leg kicked at the ground. “That... ahm... feels good...” He could never reach his back to scratch it, so it felt really nice to have it done.

 

Bill thrust roughly against him. The creature had his own form of a prostate, and when Bill actually hit it, the Cervitaur let out a loud cry, tightening around Bill, jerking his hips back, rubbing up against him. His cock was throbbing; cum dripped from the head. His head rolled back. Bill grunted, pushing him forward into the bed, thrusting harder. “Damn... so much better this time around! I can only...Mhm! Imagine how you'll be after you're used to this!” He reached up, grabbed a handfulof Dipper's hair, and pulled on it. “Just a bit... more...” Bill moved his hands to Dipper's ass, using his thumbs to rub him with each of his thrust.

 

“Ah! Yes!” Dipper cried out in a high-pitched, deer noise as he came, feeling Bill's warm cum fill him, mixing with the coldness of the lube.

 

“Yes?” Bill let out a laugh.

 

“I mean... you... that...” Dipper's heart was racing, his face was red, and he hated that he enjoyed it more this time.

 

Both of them were covered in sweat. Dipper's back legs were shaking. “Good boy, you can have another apple now.” Bill said, pulling out of him. “You don't have to return to your cage just yet, you can lay in my bed to recover.”

 

Dipper was really confused by the man; one second, he was mean to him, and the next, he was nice. He didn't know what the man would do next; would he electrocute him again? Or would he touch him gently? Was it normal for humans to drastically change how they treated other beings? Grunkle Stan had told him countless times about the stories of humans, but Dipper hadn't even met one until he was shot, and his first interactions with them weren't good.

 

Bill tossed the creature an apple and watched him eat it. He had many plans for the Cervitaur; plans that involved him not being injured too badly, and that meant not putting a lot of stress on him; at least, until his wound healed. The Ringmaster was going to continue teaching him how to juggle with more items; he was also going to make sure he'd not be so easily distracted. But, for now, he was going to let him heal.

 

To be continued

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

  
Dipper had slowly given in to his fate at the circus. During business hours, he would walk around in his cage, stretch, and just do  anything that would show that he was a living creature , not a robot. When he wasn't being watched by the customers, he was practicing juggling , which he'd gotten pretty good at now. It had been a month since he'd been shot, and the blond human named Bill had only mated with him twice. The cervitaur refused to admit that he had enjoyed it , and missed not being touched by the Ringmaster.

 

  
The creature's leg had  finally healed, with only a small scar as a reminder. Bill came to the cage early in the morning, grab ed Dipper by his small antlers, and  tilt ed his head up to look him directly in the eyes. “ Congrats, your real training starts NOW!” He said. “Get up and follow me.” Releasing the cervitaur's antler's, he exited the cage, and Dipper followed behind him.

 

“Wasn't juggling my training? I can juggle six balls now.” Dipper said proudly, hoping Bill would praise him.

 

  
Bill shook his head. “Nope!  Juggling by itself is boring! It's been done so much, and the crowd just  won't enjoy it  any more! ” He led Dipper to the big tent. “ _This_ will help make things more interesting.” He said, motioning to an object.

 

In front of Dipper was a large round wooden barrel. “What am I supposed to do with this?” He questioned, kicking the barrel lightly with his right front leg.

 

  
“You are going to stand on it and roll it with your legs WHILE  you juggle! ”

 

  
Dipper's eyes narrowed at the wooden barrel, his ears going back. “I'm going to... what?”

 

  
Bill let out a sigh, getting onto the barrel. “Like this, kid .” He slowly started to move his feet against the barrel, causing it to begin to roll.

 

  
“How am I supposed to do that, with how my body is?!” Dipper exclaimed.

 

  
“Use your hind legs, raise your front, and juggle with your arms , kid! The crowd'll go wild!” Bill hopped down, then put a hand to his chin. “Hmm... though I'd rather that be your finale.” He snapped his fingers, a grin appearing on his face. “I know!” The blond quickly went behind a curtain, coming back with a stand. In the middle of the stand was a pole with a large upright hoop. “We'll start with this, then work our way towards the barrel!”

 

Dipper tilted his head, his tail flicking, and ears twitching. “And what am I supposed to do with that?”

 

  
“Jump through it! It's a very simple and easy trick.” Bill said, watching the cervitaur. “Deer are good at jumping, aren't they? So how about you try it?”

 

  
The cervitaur scuffed his hooves into the ground, looking at the hoop. His gaze landed on Bill's whip, which the man's hand was now on. Dipper knew that, while the man was acting like he was giving Dipper the option to refuse, if Dipper didn't jump through the hoop, he'd be shocked by the collar or the whip would be snapped at him. During the juggling training, Bill had even hit him _with_ the whip, hard against his human half's back; there was still a red mark on his back. The noise didn't distract him anymore , though.

 

  
Taking in a deep breath, Dipper backed up and ran toward s the hoop. He'd aimed to jump through the middle, but missed. Instead of jumping through the hoop, Dipper slammed right into the side of it. He fell to the ground, putting his arms around himself. “Ugh !” He cried out in pain, having had the wind knocked out of him.

 

“Get up! Try it again! That was pitiful!” Bill yelled angrily. “A lion can jump through this and you can't?!”

 

  
“I - it was my first try!” Dipper yelled back nervously, getting back up. “You used to  show me how to do things, like with the juggling and the barrel! How about YOU jump through the hoop and show me how you do it?!” He regretted yelling back at the ringmaster as the man used a button to activate his collar. “No! ARGH!!” Dipper collapsed, screaming in pain. Bill didn't do it as long as the first time, not wanting to clean the cervitaur off.

 

  
“You follow MY  orders! You don't talk back!” Bill yelled, glaring at the monster.

 

  
Dipper twitched on the ground, his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly, he shakily rose to his legs, and backed up. “Fine... I'll try again...” Tears were in the creature's eyes. He let out a heavy, shaky sigh, and ran toward s the hoop. The cervitaur leapt at the hoop, making it through, but he was a little to o low in the jump, and hit his legs against the bottom of the hoop. He face planted into the ground, with a groan of pain.

 

  
“ _ Again _ .”

 

For two hours, Dipper was forced to jump through the hoop. Bill wanted him to make it exactly into the middle of the hoop, not telling him why it was so important that none of his body actually hit the sides of the hoop. When Dipper finally did it four times in a row correctly, he was extremely exhausted.

 

  
“C...can I stop now?” The cervitaur panted, collapsing to his knees.

 

  
“I suppose you can have a break.” Bill folded his arms. “I want you to be in tonight’s show , even if you can only juggle. Can't have them see all your tricks your first night.” He grabbed Dipper's arm. “Plus, I need to see how you are with the real crowd. It would be bad if the crowd distracted you while you jumped through the hoop.”

 

  
Dipper stood up, yanking his arm away from the human. “I can get up on my own! ”

 

  
Bill pressed the handle of his bullwhip under Dipper's chin. “Do _not_ give me an attitude , kid.”

 

  
“Sorry...” Dipper said, his voice going low.

 

  
The cervitaur was returned to his cage, Bill locking the door  behind him. “Rest, and eat.” He started to close the curtain. “You will be in  the show tonight. I'll be back for you in a few hours to get you ready.”

 

  
The End

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

 AN: Discontinued but I will probably update this when I have the time.


End file.
